


Fears

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking and Entering, Crying, Death, F/M, Fighting, Help, Hiding, Holding, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Running Away, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: Augustus has harmed Martha for the longest; until she finally had enough and ran to someone where she’d be safe....but for how long?
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrosessoulcabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/gifts), [MythologyPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/gifts), [SeleneMoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon21/gifts), [LadyJester1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJester1212/gifts).



> WARNING: Stabbing and Major Character Death ahead.
> 
> Disclaimer, this is just an AU.

It was a dark and windy night in the land of Whoville. _And as cliché as that sounds,_ the Grinch was woken up from his slumber to loud, frantic knocking at his front cave door. 

Grumbling, he reluctantly sat up from his bed, rubbing his hairy face as he looked around. His dog Max asleep on the stone floor near his bed. He glanced over at his clock, ‘2 A.M.’ _Oh for Seuss’ sake!_  
  
 _“Go **AWAY!** ”_ He growled out, but the knocking didn’t cease not one bit. Completely irritated and enraged, Grinch stormed from his cot and approached the banging door. “Someone better be in trouble!”

The door swung open and he stood there dumbfounded by what he saw. It was Martha! She had bruises up and down her arms and her lip looked like it was busted, judging by the line of dried blood. Her body shook violently from the harsh cold, she had on her blue robe but it was torn and ripped in multiple places, basically making it useless. Her eyes met his and Grinch could see the pure panic and fear ridden within them. Never in a million years would he have thought to see Martha in such a traumatic state. 

“Martha?! What are you doing here?! Are you alright?!” 

His yellow eyes widened and he had to brace himself as she practically threw herself into his arms, grasping onto his chest. She was so cold, and he felt _so_ warm. 

“N-no! You have to help me, he’s after me!” 

“Who’s after you?” He brought her inside the cave, closing the door from the whipper winds. He kept her close to him, thinking she might collapse at any given time. He could see that she was in pain from her bruising and his tiny heart wrenched at the thought of someone hurting her. “Martha, who did this to you?!”

“A-August! He-” She paused for a bit, having to fight off tears. Her eyes grew watery and her voice trembled as she spoke. “He’s been doing this to me for a while now. Every time I refuse his requests, he threatens me, and when I told him I wouldn’t date him he...” She couldn’t finish the last part, breaking down in his arms. 

Grinch’s eyes narrowed at what he just heard. Augustus has taken it _too_ far! That pompous jerk already acts as if he owns everything, but putting his hands on a woman, especially _Martha-!  
_

He held her tightly, but not enough to bruise her further, as she sobbed. It broke his heart and his anger was replaced with pity. “How come you never called the police?”

“Do you really think the people down there are going to believe me, that their _trusted_ Mayor is a domestic pig?!” She has a point. Nobody down there in that happy-go town is gonna believe that the **Mayor** would have something to do with this. Not his _beloved_ Martha May, he wouldn’t lay a _finger_ on her. Nothing but a bunch of **bull!**

His hands rubbed her back, trying to soothe her down. Max had woken up from all the commotion and trotted towards the two, rubbing his fur up against one of Martha’s leg. The Who tried her best to smile at the brown pup, appreciating his affection. 

Even with her tear-streaked face and disheveled appearance, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Throughout the years, the Grinch’s love for Martha has only gotten stronger. His thoughts largely filled with memories of her to keep him up at night, and to get him through the day of the pure isolation of this wretched mountain.

He felt the need to protect her, to take care of her. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do...because he loves her. 

“C’mon, let’s sit you down,” And he brought her over towards his bed, carefully placing her down on the edge. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes filled with sorrow, and he took his long fingers to wipe away her tears. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as he sat down next to her. Grinch took one of her arms, gently inspecting them, and he felt his anger arouse the more he looked at her bruises. _Augustus better pray that he never gets his hands on him!_

“I’m sorry I disturbed you, I just had to get away. I couldn’t stay down there any longer...” 

“You didn’t disturb me,” He said quietly as he softly brushed back the few strands of hair in her face. “Stop crying, you’re safe now. I’m not gonna let him hurt you anymore.” She laid her head on his shoulder and he in response wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. He even placed a small kiss on her brow. 

Martha smiled at the contact, and her heart thundered against her chest at the feel of his lips on her. But she couldn’t help but to feel guilty about something that’s been on her mind for the past two decades. “At first I thought you didn’t want to see me, after what I did back in school.” Her eyes faltered towards the floor, not being able to meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry for what took place...I never wanted you to hurt, Grinch!” 

Grinch winced from the memory, something he hasn’t been able to get out of his head ever since. He still heard the mocking, the teasing, the laughing as it grated at his ears. Then he remembered seeing her face as she stood in front of him. The pity she had felt as they all humiliated and tortured him. 

“Martha, none of that was your fault. I never once blamed you for that incident, never have and never will. I love you.” 

Her eyes fluttered wide open as she stared at him. Bewilderment evident through her face as she heard those three words ring throughout her ears and into her soul.

“Y-you...you _what?_ ”

She had looked so beautiful just then. The way her eyes shone with surprise, and the soft yet desperate tone in her voice. Grinch couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with her. 

Then he did something that neither of them will forget for as long as they live: He gently pulled her close to him and kissed her on her lips. Martha was stunned, and her eyes watered at the sheer affection that came from the kiss. Never in her life has she felt such love before, raw love, unconditional love and passion, and she couldn’t help but repay the gesture. Her fingers entangled in his green hair, pulling him closer to her. 

He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he possibly could. His eyes began to water themselves, his loneliness and heartbreak slowly dissolving away the longer he kissed her. It was therapeutic to the both of them. 

But the need for air soon deprived them, and they had to pull away. The both of them panting as they gazed at each other with looks words cannot describe.

 _“I said ‘I love you’, Martha.”_ And Martha practically shivered at the sound of passion in his deep voice. 

Just as she was about to respond, there was a loud pound at the cave door, loud enough to make the walls of the cave shake. And another, followed by another.

Martha gripped his arm tightly, Grinch winced a bit at the feel of her nails digging into his flesh. “It’s him!” 

And fear momentarily gripped him as well, but then he got ahold of himself. Now was not the time to panic, he had to protect Martha _ASAP!_

They quickly ran to a part of the cave far away from the entrance as possible. Grinch hid her in a corner behind one of the stone walls. “Stay here,”

Martha protested, “No! What if he hurts you?”

“Who cares?”

“ _I_ care!” She urged him, placing her small hand inside his furry palm. “I don’t want to lose you when I just gained you!” 

He walked back over to her. “Martha, look at me...I am **not** about to let _anything_ happen to you, you hear me?!” His fingers wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Cautiously he approached the cave door, Max following at his heels. He had instructed Max to stay behind and look after Martha, but he followed after his master anyways. The banging was so loud and harsh that it sounded as if it might break down the hinges. 

“Go away!”

 _“Not until you give me what I’m looking for!”_

Grinch grimaced at that, giving off an unheard growl. “Nobody’s here...now go. AWAY!” 

Suddenly, the pounding stops, and moments of silence pass by. Thinking Augustus has gone away, Grinch begins to make his way back. That is, until a mighty bang rung through, knocking the door completely off, causing Max to bark uncontrollably. Standing on the other side was the notorious Augustus Maywho. His fists were clenched and his eyes were almost deranged staring intensely at the Grinch. He was breathing heavily, as if he had been pounding at the door for hours. 

Martha covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her scream at the loud impact. Her heart turning into ice in her chest at the sight of Augustus, and she scooted further into the corner, not wanting to be seen. 

Startled and completely caught off guard, Grinch whipped around at the sound of the intruder and he bellowed, **“GET OUT OF HERE, YOU POMPOUS PRICK!”**

“I’m not leaving without my Martha!”

 _“I already told you,”_ He gritted out. “There’s nobody here! I haven’t even seen Martha in years!” 

**“LIAR!”** Augustus retaliated. “Cause I can _smell_ her on you!” 

Max then began to growl, standing in a position ready to attack as he suddenly charged at the overweighted villain. 

But Augustus sensed this and kicked the poor dog, sending him backwards and knocking him unconscious. 

“MAX!” Grinch exclaimed. His eyes narrowed, the look in them becoming dangerous and he started to growl himself, his animalistic instincts taking over. It’s time to take care of this abuser, this _bully_ once and for all!

He launched himself forward, attacking the Who at once. They brawled throughout the cave floor. One a vicious monster, and the other a misunderstood creature protecting the one he loves. 

Martha watched from afar in horror, fearing for the safety of her love. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do without making the situation worse. She needed to get a closer look, accidentally tripping on a jagged stone and cutting her foot, causing her to fall in pain. 

The fighting continued between the two, until a thud from afar captured their attention, seeing the woman on the floor. Grinch’s eyes widened in concern, catching him off guard. “Martha!”

Unfortunately, this gave Augustus the perfect opportunity to dominate the Grinch, pulling out a knife and stabbing him in his abdomen. 

Martha gave a blood-curdling scream, seeing everything unfold before her very eyes. Her heart nearly stopped and her blood ran cold through her veins. _No! This can’t be!_

Grinch was stunned by the cold, sharp metal piercing through his side. He felt an unbelievable amount of pain and his vision started to go spotty. Blood began to leak as the knife was drawn from his body. Everything went silent as the last thing he saw were her eyes, her beautiful eyes that he loved so much, before hitting the ground. 

She limped her way towards him, screaming out his name, desperate for a reply. Augustus watched in disgust as she fell to his side, weeping as she held him in her arms. He grimaced at her. “You’re _pathetic!_ ” 

Her hand placed upon his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Martha suddenly felt a burn of hatred towards the man standing before her, who she swore she’d never learn to forgive. 

_“You’re a monster!”_

Augustus sneered, snorting in laughter. “No, no, Dear....I **killed** the monster!” He then placed the bloody knife back into his pocket. Seeing that his work here was done, he sniffed, dusting off his hands and turned around, heading for the door as if nothing happened at all. He had no interest in the woman anymore, she could have her _disgusting Grinch_ all she wanted. She was beneath him now. 

The Grinch was still breathing, but barely. He glanced up to see his beloved sobbing as she held him tightly. _“Martha,”_

“Shhh, you’re okay! Everything’s going to be alright!” She brushed back his green fur from his face, her tears falling down onto him. 

He winced at the overwhelming pain throughout his body. He could tell he didn’t have long. “We both know that’s not true.”

She could feel her heart breaking and she shook her head. “No! No you can’t leave me, not like this. Not now when I just found you! I waited _so_ long, Grinch...” And he managed a weak smile. 

“Y-you were always better off without me-”

“DON’T TALK LIKE THAT!”

The Grinch couldn’t stand to see her cry like this. He didn’t want her to continue to live in sadness and he prayed that she would eventually move on and start a new life without him. For his time here was up. 

He shakily lifted his arm and took a green finger to wipe her tears, smiling at her once more before he whispered to her for the last time, _“I love you, Martha May Whovier.”_

He died in her arms. The Grinch was dead. 

And like a breaking dam, her heart shattered completely as she held his lifeless body in her arms. Something inside Martha died along with him, he took a part of her with him when he died. _Her heart._ Something she’d never be able to regain again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.....that was dark. 
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this and I’m sorry if I ruined anyone’s childhood....trust me it hurt me too😅. This is just an AU, however, so no need to get too worried.


End file.
